


Lost in the Woods

by commodorepeppers



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: Everyone else won. But Link lost.





	Lost in the Woods

Everyone thought Link won.

But Link lost.

He lost everything close to him.

He lost Navi. He lost Tatl. He lost Saria.

Now he was lost.

The endless maze that was the lost woods had confused him beyond repair.

He was a goner.

Link remembered what Fado had said all that time ago.

He knew what was coming.

He knew his fate before it even hit him.

He had lost again.

Everyone else had won.

But Link had lost.


End file.
